Products cut out of a sheet of a laminate which includes a first and a second textile layer surrounding an intermediate layer of a porous elastic material are previously well known. According to the background art they are in general mechanically cut, whereby the resulting edge portions of the product have to be after-treated, for example by ribbon lining so that a ribbon is applied surrounding a cut edge portion of the product and is attached to a product through sewing or ultrasound welding.
Such products are in the first place, but not exclusively, bandages, orthosises and protective products for sports or for therapeutics purposes.
The drawbacks of the known products are that after-treatment through ribbon lining of the cut edge portions results in the addition of an edge ribbon and altered elasticity of the edge portion of the product. This could be detrimental for the function of the product and as an example could imply that a certain additional tightening effect will appear at the respective edge portion of for example a protection device for sports. Such a tightening effect can for example result in reduced blood circulation in the region of this edge. Besides, the after-treatment requires an extra effort of labour, which increases the cost of the product.